


Robert Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: This is another fic cross-posted from my Tumblr.This time, it is Robert getting some kinky time with the Dadsona.  Bet he didn't expect spending this night out drinking like this~





	Robert Fic

Robert couldn’t hold it anymore.  He could feel the pressure building up, like a dam ready to burst open.  The drinks continued to come, since the newbie was ordering for them both.  Usually he wouldn’t be up for drinking this hard during the middle of the week, but risks and challenges were fun.  Also, the other had a look in his eye that was a glimmer of something Robert definitely wanted to see where it went.

That had been the start of all this.

What wasn’t was fun was just as Robert got the thought of getting up and heading to the bathroom, the new guy would just lay his hand down on his arm and grin at him.

“One more shot.”

One more turned into several more.  Eventually, it got to the point that Neil finally cut them both off.  That’s when Robert stood and stumbled through the bar to hopefully the bathroom to relieve himself before he pissed his pants.  Of course, his world kept titling to one side and another, until a hand steadied him.  It was the new dad.

“Let me help you.”  The voice didn’t slur and sounded oddly cheerful.  Robert was a little suspicious -how could someone hold all that liquor and not slur-, but he also really needed to piss too.  He began taking steps towards the bathroom before being directed somewhere else.  He made a small noise and grunt, trying to go back on course.

But the newbie just made tsking sound and continued to direct them both towards the alley exit of the bar.  Robert didn’t understand what was going on or where they were headed.  He really need to pee now.

“Listen, listen, I gotta piss so bad,” he muttered out, trying to hold back his bladder and feeling himself start to loose that battle.  

The night air, cold as it was, didn’t help.  Just it hitting his face as they walked out of the bar, sending shivers down his spine.  It was enough to cause him to leak a little.  The small wet stain that formed made him whine now.

“Where-” he began before being hushed and lead down further back in the alley.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to go.  I don’t think you want to walk home with ruined pants,” the other murmured almost into Robert’s ear.  He had gotten so close as they continued to walk before stopping near the dumpster.  The smell wasn’t great, even worse since this is where the other wanted to be.

Robert was then pushed against the wall, putting his hands up to keep him from meeting it with his face.  He stood like this, wondering just what was going on and trying to look over his shoulder.  Then he felt hands at his hips, moving around and towards the front of his jeans.  They fumbled with the zipper and belt, one of the signs that the other dad was a bit drunk as well.

The pants were being pulled down just as teeth nipped at Robert’s neck and causing him to moan.  His nails curled against the wall of the bar.  He could feel himself needing to piss and getting hard.  It was the oddest combination to have. 

He groaned, and it grew louder as his pants and boxers were pushed down enough to get his cock free.  The other dad’s hand wrapped around his cock, holding it steady as if his own to help with pissing straight.

Robert exhaled, ready to finally piss, before the hand around his cock stroke the length.  Another hand joined and wrapped tight fingers around the base.

“Not so soon Robert,” the voice breathing into his ear said.  Robert moaned loudly, a whine carrying on after it.

“I need, I need to piss,” he hissed out, feeling just on the edge of doing so.  He could feel the rising sensation.  It felt like a growing orgasm, that build-up to a full body pay off.  It was maddening to not have it happen.

Robert felt a chuckle against his back, bucking into the hand as it began to move so slowly up and down his cock.  The pressure in his abdomen was starting to hurt.  He needed to pee so badly.

“Just hold on a little longer.  Can you do that, Robert?  Hold it back,” the voice purred, stroking his length and making him not know if he wanted to piss or now fuck into that hold.  “Just hold on just a little longer for me.”  

It was madness.  Robert’s cock kept getting hard, causing more strain on him with the withheld pressure.  A built-up explosion ready to burst forth from his dick.

The hand slide up and down the cock, made slick by the piss that had previously come out.  It was a glide against sensitive skin that drove Robert to groan more and start tearing up a bit.

“You getting hard now?  Thought you had to pee?”

A thumb teased the wet tip.  "I do!“ Robert gasped out, sucking in a breath and feeling his chest tighten.  He had to piss so badly.  He whimpered when the hand stopped.  There was a pause, a stillness.  He could hear their combined breathing, feeling his cock twitch.  It jutted out straight towards the wall.

"Then piss.”

Robert gasped out a jumbled ‘Thank you’ as he felt those hands loosen enough for the stream to come out and splash against the wall.  There was silence as he finally got to relieve himself.  Tiny kisses placed under his ear.  It was like an orgasm.  It felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
